pokedramaislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Let The Drama Begin!
The campers are split into two teams offscreen, Team Bidoof and Team Magikarp. The first challenge is to jump off a 100 foot cliff into the shark-infested waters below, with the refusers forced to wear chicken hats. The first camper is eliminated. Plot The episode starts off with Sprites introducing everyone to the challenge, where each camper has to jump off of a 100 foot cliff into a small circle of buoys to be pulled out by Cook, and if they refuse to do it, they get a chicken hat. Toxicroak takes the first leap in and makes it. Meowth Van Halen is more hesitant, but after some encouragement from Burn, jumps in. Percy is the first to take a chicken hat after getting scared about jumping off the cliff. Burn then jumps in but breaks his beak at the bottom of the ocean floor and is taken to first aid by Cook. Polak is the second to take a chicken hat, and Vhlad appears to be a third but he jumps in the water anyways, despite how crazy the water makes him, as he viciously kills a sharpedo and has to be taken away by Cook. Ratchet tries to jump in the water, but Sprites does not allow him since he is an electric type and would shock all the wetlife. Carl becomes the third to take a chicken hat due to his fear of heights, which Meowth Van Halen exclaims is wimpy. Clank easily jumps in while Don gets scared and is about to take a chicken hat, but he trips and falls into the water, though Sprites still gives him a chicken hat because he accepted it. Gallade jumps in but bellow flops and ends up in a cast, while Supamunch jumps in and gets attacked by the sharpedos who want the food in his stomach. He is saved by Cook, who squeezes the food out of him, a deed respected by Supamunch. Gary leaps in but gets scared and flies back up until Vhlad encourages him back into the water. Flare gets scared and becomes the fifth to take a chicken hat, while her future rival Luna, initially scared, is coerced by Ratchet to jump in for some berries, overturning Cook's boat with her weight, the same nearly happens when Hunter jumps in afterwards. Borat jumps in but sinks and loses the plastic cast that is on his nose, which leaves him vulnerable to getting attracted to Hunter's steel body. Rosalina uses her pufferfish body as an advantage and floats down, while Sprites declares Team Bidoof to be the winner. At the first elimination ceremony, Sprites explains that marshmallows represent life in the game and that if you fail to receive a marshmallow during an elimination ceremony, you are eliminated from the game. Sprites doles out marshmallows to Rosalita, Hunter, Vhlad, Supamunch, Meowth, Flare and Burn, leaving Carl and Don as the bottom two. Carl receives the last marshmallow and Don gets eliminated for falling off the cliff instead of jumping. Quotes *Sprites: Now, for the first competition! Competition number one is... to jump off a 100 foot cliff into the water! : 'Burn: '''You're kidding, right? : '''Sprites: '''No, sirree! We're doing this! *'Meowth Van Halen: 'Great, now I'm small. *dog paddles to the boat* *'Burn: 'So, I was thinking, I can surf, right? Cliff diving should be no problem for me...*has bandages on beak* I was sadly mistaken... *'Vhlad: 'I don't think this is such a good idea... I go crazy when I get vet... : '''Sprites: '''You could always go for the chicken hat... : '''Vhlad: '''Never! *leaps off the cliff* YAAAA!!! *lands in the water* VATER!!! *goes nuts, and splashes around* : '''Sprites: '''Dude, you might not want to do that... You'll attract the... : '''Shark: '''RRR!! *charges at Vhlad* : '''Vhlad: '''AAAHH!! *tries to avoid the sharpedos, but can't* Grr! *bites the sharpedo, and starts sucking its blood* Grr. Want more blood! : '''Cook: '''He's going crazy! *rips Vhlad off sharpedo* : '''Vhlad: '(Confessional) I can't help it! I vant blood!!! *viciously rips up a rat in the room* *'Carl: '(Confessional) I'm a water type, and I'm fine with water... It's just that jumping off a cliff is really scary. I couldn't do it. *'Meowth Van Halen: '(Confessional) I think Carl is a little wimpy for not being able to do this. Hights are scary, but if a cat can do it, so should he. *'Don: '*walks over to revcieve his hat, but trips on a rock, and is sent rolling off the cliff* AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! *is sent straight down sharpedo's throat* *'Gallade: '''This looks simple... *jumps in* WAAAAAAAAHHOOOOO!!! *dives in, but belly flops* *'Supamunch: 'I'll be gladly whippin' those wimps who wimped out. *jumps in* *'Supamunch: '(Confessional) I really respect this cook fellow.. Few people are able to beat the sand out of me. *'Sprites: '''Don, you must immediately take the walk of shame to the boat of losers. : '''Don: '''Aww... *steps towards the dock of shame, but trips, and rolls into the boat* Trivia